I think I love you Sensei
by reggierock
Summary: After being overseas for five years, Ikuto who is Amu's so called childhood friend that always bullied her when she was little returns and appears to be her new Sensei.
1. Lesson 1: I won't cry…

I think I love you Sensei

After being overseas for five years, Ikuto, who is Amu's so called childhood friend and bully returns appearing to be her new Sensei.

**Authors note:**

Yeah, I'm starting over and editing this even better. Watch out, here we go again.

The school Amu goes to the girls and guys can choose between red, blue, or green to wear. The girls don't wear ties only the guys do.

Amu (17) Ikuto (22)

**Character Comments:**

Ikuto: I can't wait to do stuff with Amu in class.

Amu: You sick bastard.

Ikuto: Like issue homework to naughty kids what did you think I meant you bad girl? [Smirking]

Amu: S-Shut up old man!

Ikuto: Hey kids this contains **foul language** please be aware of that!

Amu: They should be more aware of you…

**Lesson #1: I won't cry…**

_Flashback_

There were faint sounds of the leaves brushing along with the wind. The squeaks I caused while rocking back in the swings, and the howling of the breeze.

It was after school, and I was companionless again; I had gotten used to being alone my whole elementary years. And, now I finally reached fifth grade. It felt like everything was the same.

Resuming solitude and silence I took out my lunchbox that I had not touched nor ate at lunch.

Off into the distance three boys in my class were closing in on me.

"Hey gee- I mean Amu, do you have that delicious lunch we had yesterday?"

One of the boys said greedily snickering by his friends. I was completely terrified, frozen clutching my bag shaking.

"C'mon it's not like you have any _friends_ so tell you what, we'll be your friends if you make us lunch every day."

Seeing I was scared to the bone, the boy came closer and grabbed my lunchbox from my hands. He poured out everything unsatisfied, scrunching up his face.

"This is nothing but stupid rice balls and some milk. Guess you'll have to make us a deluxe meal next time." The boy taunted me with a grin.

I couldn't say anything. I was weak, I was trembling, and I could have sworn I forgot my own name at the time.

He snickered seizing the milk and opening it. Before he could take a sip, the cart was knocked out of his hands.

"That's low stealing a girl's lunch; she already wears oversized glasses and is a micro sized little girl. Don't you think she's suffered enough?" Ikuto said smirking.

The boy charged for Ikuto, but Ikuto's midnight blue shaded eyes twinkled and a smile formed across his face expecting the move. He steered right causing the boy falling flat on his face. The two of the boy's friends went for Ikuto, but Ikuto jumped over the both of them and ran his right leg tripping the boys.

"If you want more I'll give you a taste of what hell tastes like." Ikuto said smiling, clutching a fist in the air with his indigo hair blowing in the wind. It was like he was meant to be in one of those mangas.

"Let's get out of here!" The boy who threw my food on the ground cried.

"Yeah," His friends agreed. "He said a bad word WAHH!"

Ikuto smirked pleased. Noting I was still crying, he kicked the kart of milk aside and stood in front of me. "When you cry it makes you even uglier."

"I am a u-ugly girl with…over sized glasses." I sat there sniffling between words.

He sighed growing tired of my self esteem and tossed the rice balls in the air thrice.

"If you keep crying I'll see that face, I don't ever wanna look at that face." He gazed upon me with a grin and held out the rice ball.

I couldn't help but smile, his hard words were always trying to cover up the soft ones.

"Okay, I won't cry so you'll always look at me." I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

Before I could examine his reaction, he turned around motioning me to get up so we can walk home.

He would often call me ugly, and tease me, but I guess he was a childhood friend. Aside from being very blunt and straightforward, he always helped me. He would walk me to and from school maybe because our parents are friends, but he always protected me. He would often come to my house ever since we were three and eat dinner with my family.

It was a big advantage and good thing that his family has owned a martial arts academy for years. He probably didn't know it, but he meant a lot to me just for being there. It wasn't until a winter day after school we were walking home and it felt my life was crumbling.

"I'm leaving." He said with a straight forward face, emotionless.

"W-Why?" My voice croaked.

"My family's having financial problems I guess…. "He paused, and swiftly turned the other way."We're crashing out somewhere over some country."

Words couldn't come out, I was speechless. I didn't want him to leave; he's always been with me.

"I'll be back in five years; probably by then you'll grow a back bone and a thing or two." He slid his hands in his pockets and looked at me.

"Oh that's great, well goodbye." I said darting passed him afraid to look back. I didn't want him to see me crying, I didn't want to see him leave.

Ever since then I had no access of seeing or speaking to Ikuto. I felt a rush of pain and sadness when he didn't even bother to chase me, or call, or even write a letter. What pained me the most was he was right, I need to stop being weak and grow a backbone, I didn't even have the courage to write him a letter or thank him for everything. After he left, I went back to school and the same boys from a month ago cornered me again.

"You better have a good meal." The same boy said and reached out to grab my lunchbox.

"_C'mon it's not like you have any friends so tell you what we'll be your friends if you make us lunch every day."_

"_If you keep crying I'll see that face I don't ever wanna look at that face."_

"_Hopefully, you'll grow a backbone and a thing or two." _

Those words were ringing in my head and I slapped the boy's face.

"That's low stealing a girl's lunch." I said gritting my teeth and walking passed them. He put a hand on my shoulder pulling me, but I jumped up and kicked him in the stomach.

"If you don't like how that tastes like….I'll give you more." I said causing them to back off and kept my head held high.

I refuse to let people look down on me. I _need_ to grow stronger. I _will_ be stronger.

_End of flashback (five years later)_

I came in working my brown boots that went up to the middle of my knee. My red plaid skirt wasn't too short, but wasn't long either. And my school shirt and jacket squeezed my frame helping my assets look bustier. I had my heart shaped chocker to attract the drooping eyes so I wouldn't look entirely like a slut. I wore my hair in half and formed a cute, small bun in the back.

"Cool and spicy kyaaa!" My everyday fan club was gathering around me the minute I walked in.

I swung my bag around me hitting a person and just shrugged off walking to my friend Rima. Rima was dressed very classy yet daring to be bold. She had a gold bracelet with white roses on it that signified our friendship. She wore a dark blue plaid skirt that was medium length and short socks with tennis shoes. Rima's frame didn't even needed to be squeezed she already had nice assets. (No homo I swear) Her hair was longer than my hair and curly wearing a cute headband to match her skirt.

"Another day...huh Amu?" Rima said yawning.

"Yeah." I nodded and noticed a nervous short boy with glasses walk up to Rima asking her out and shoving some red roses to her. Rima looked calm and shook her head. The poor guy looked teary eyed and walked away in shame.

"Sour and spicy kyaaa!" Rima's fans came rushing over taking pictures of Rima mugging the cameras. I then noticed someone skipping out of the doors happily and came charging for me hugging me.

"Amu Chan it's been so long!" Yaya said twirling me around making me feel dizzy.

Yaya wore a green plaid skirt with socks that went below the knee. She wore cute wedges that made her only a few inches taller than me. Her frame was small, but she looked so cute at the same time. Her hair was in high pigtails with green matching bows. You could see her friendship wristband that was at the side of her arm that was inches above her elbow that had an orange flower as a symbol.

"Yaya it's only been two days." I said laughing and striked a pose with her for the camera.

"Well I can't help it! I have to have someone to hug since Rima Chan doesn't like hugs." Yaya pouted.

"Fine just once every month come." Rima gestured Yaya like a dog and Yaya instantly spinned Rima in for a hug then let go once Rima's hardened glare grew darker.

Yaya laughed and the same boy who confessed to Rima showed up this time with sunflowers.

"Yaya will you go out with me?" He said looking up Yaya smiled and danced over to him.

"My favorite flowers! Of course-"

"_He was that creepy guy I told you about_." Rima whispered in Yaya's ear.

"Not." She said and formed an apologetic smile. The guy left slumping down even more.

"So sweet and spicy kyaaa!" People crowded around her taking pictures and Yaya pulled me and Rima in puckering her lips up.

Another kyaa was heard in the direction where Saaya and Lulu were. Saaya and Lulu once again tried to show off their egoistical selves with their ahem busty clothing. High skirt, dressy shoes, opened buttoned top that showed their frame they weren't all that bad for competition though. Right when they passed by mugging us, Rima's eyes glared and she flipped the middle finger up at them causing them to drop their mouths wide open. We all laughed and headed to our class.

When I entered the room I noticed Nikaidou Sensei the clumsy teacher who I had last year waiting for our arrival.

"Hello class, it's a great day to be here at Seiso High! I would like to advise you to not give the new teacher a hard time." Nikaidou Sensei said smiling.

"New teacher?" A girl right next to me said questioning me.

I shrugged and turned back annoyed and heard some kyaas behind me.

"I bet you all were wondering why I'm not going to be in this classroom anymore."

_Not really Sensei_

"Well I had worked all my years into becoming Vice Principal applause, applause wonderful students."

Some people clapped, I just smirked and folded my arms laughing.

"So before the new teacher comes, who would like to bring these to the portables outside?" Nikaidou Sensei said turning to the class and everyone fell silent.

"Oh how about Hinamori."

"What? I'm pretty sure this is harassment Sensei, you always call my name." I said putting my elbow on the desk.

"Remember Vice Principal Nikaidou."

"Nah that's too long I'll just call you V.P." I said looking bored.

"Oh wow I got a new pet name." Nikaidou Sensei said cherishing the moment.

"Well then go on, Suzuki will go with you."

I looked over to the creepy guy from this morning asking Yaya and Rima out. I gulped, but didn't show it and proceeded to get up and walk out the door not waiting for him. He would often fasten his pace, but I kept getting in front of him who knows what this little twerp might do? We were completely silent the whole time and I didn't bother looking at him I didn't want to I was afraid.

After we dropped over the print outs to the portables he then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said angrily and just saw him tighten his grip.

"I don't understand why every time I ask someone out they won't go out with me…..you need to go out with me…you _will_ go out with me." He said creepily and I was downright scared.

Yeah sure I can defend myself ever since Ikuto left. I've join gymnastics and karate class, but this guy was holding me down against a tree and had his hands grasped on my neck! I would give this guy my heel kick, but that might tempt that bastard even more because he might see my underwear. I tried shaking him off, but he forcefully tightened me down and whispered in my ear.

"Amu just do what I say and you won't get hurt."

I close my eyes tears flowing down my cheeks. _This is the end_ I thought I'll be a pregnant girl who is scarred for life. I'll be flipping burgers the rest of my life; oh god please, save me, please save me. I felt his grip loosen and opened my eyes to find Seiichiro Suzuki being held up by someone.

"Forcing someone to go out with you is low." A voice was heard and punched Seiichiro Suzuki in the face.

_Wait my savior sounds like….. _

"Didn't you say you won't cry?" Ikuto said and smiled with his right foot on top of Suzuki.

"Ikuto what are you doing here?" I questioned lost for words.

"I'm your new teacher." He said smirking and next thing I knew I felt dizzy and drowsy heading for the ground.

**Character Comments:**

Amu: Well that's a wrap.

Ikuto: Please review.

Amu: Old man says it so boring.

Ikuto: Oh ho ho well then please hit that sexy button if you want me to do perverted things to Amu. [Smirking]

Amu: Damn you...


	2. Lesson 2: Never be off guard…

I think I love you Sensei

After being overseas for five years, Ikuto, who is Amu's so called childhood friend and bully returns appearing to be her new Sensei.

**Authors note:**

The school Amu goes to the girls and guys can choose between red, blue, or green to wear. The girls don't wear ties only the guys do.

Amu (17) Ikuto (22)

**Character Comments:**

Amu: You aren't even old enough to be my Sensei.

Ikuto: But, I have already graduated college at the age of eighteen.

Amu: Quit boasting old man!

Ikuto: Amu, do you want me to punish you?

Amu: Like you could!

Ikuto: [Bites Amu's ear and she shrieks]

**Lesson #2: I won't cry…**

_WHAT THE HELL IS IKUTO DOING HERE?_

My eyes peered open to a window draped with white curtains. It was blowing swiftly along with the wind. I took a good look at the plain white walls and the light chocolate coffee table against it. I was in the nurse's room.

The memory of Ikuto coming back struck me. How and why in the world did he come back? But, I didn't have such high hopes because I might have just had an illusion of memories, or I probably overworked myself and fainted.

"It's just a dream," I tried thoroughly convincing myself. "Just a dream."

"Well, it might as well be dreams come true for you Amu." Responded a husky voice.

My mind was bewildered to see Ikuto resting against the wall smirking.

As if the very thought of him being here made me so amazed. I was even more shocked to see him grown. His shoulders were no longer lean, but much broader. He seemed to be taller and had a more mature face for a man. Was that a nice crease of abdominal muscles seeking to pop out of his shirt?

The withdrawal of my thoughts stopped as soon as he spoke with his low voice.

"I'm thinking you had a good sleep?"

I nodded quickly and looked around. "What happened to Suzuki?"

Ikuto scowled as I mentioned his name. "He got what he needed. Some time in therapy and now is officially banned from you and this school."

I roughly moved out of the sheets that layered me and sat up. "Thank you."

Ikuto arched down and rested his arms on the bed moving closer to me. I had no idea what he was doing, but I was heating up badly every move he made. His action was rather the opposite of what I thought.

"Don't thank me yet. I've been gone for five years and you still can't take care of yourself?" Ikuto said flinging a finger to my forehead.

Before I could say anything, Ikuto went back suppressed with anger. "If I wasn't there and that guy was to do something. I would-I wouldn't hold back."

I never knew Ikuto could choke on his words. He seemed to be gripping on the sheets tightly for support. I rested my hands above his calming him down. "I'll be sure to be more careful okay?"

His eyes calmly reverted back and he seized the opportunity to have fun. He locked his hands on both of my wrists and pulled me closer to his face.

"My Amu, you have grown some backbone and a thing or two." He whispered in my ear with a devious smirk.

The masculine arms of his body moved its way towards my hips.

"I mean who knew that flat as a cardboard chest, could evolve to a mountain."

My eyebrows furrowed angry and I quickly used my iron kick. "JUST GET OUT PERVERT!"

I quickly ran away heading towards the cafeteria. Ikuto is such a jerk. Some things never change.

Lunch was no problem since people let me skip them in line. I grabbed my plate of pizza and slammed it on the table making my friends flinch up.

"Amu chi what's wrong?" Yaya asked concerned.

Apparently, I was spilling my guts angrily. "Just that idiotic friend I told you guys about. He's going to be my teacher, but I don't care."

As I angrily munched on my pizza Rima glimpsed at me suspiciously. "That's funny, because every time you talk about him you always mention good things. Amu, it's pretty obvious you still care."

I slammed on the table with my fist. "I could care less! Bastard thinks he can just walk in there and mess with my heart! Whatever!"

Yaya tuned in happily. "Oh Ami chi! You two can be secret lovers! A student teacher relationship is so hot right now!"

"NEVER!" I cried out.

Rima looked to me confused. "Is he ugly or something?"

I laughed horrifyingly making them grow silent. "Yes! And he's no good either! He's the type who's all tough on the outside, but way soft in the inside. You should call him a tsundere!"

**Tsundere**- is a Japanese character development process which describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.

Rima and Yaya seemed to look at something towering me over from behind.

"Um Amu…"

"And don't even get me started about his kitty fetish problem!" I snorted.

I flinched upwards to hear the snap of a neck and look up to see a gloomy figure. "Who has a kitty fetish?"

Scrambling out of my chair, I hid behind the closest thing I could find… Rima.

Of course such a small technique wouldn't have good outcomes. In a flash, Ikuto came and swung me over his back.

The whole cafeteria emerged silent upon seeing us. Wouldn't Ikuto get fired if he did this?

Noticing everyone else, Ikuto discontinued walking. "This one just came from the nurse."

People seemed to have conviction over what Ikuto said and just brushed it off.

"Put me down!" I yelled. "Put me-!"

I restrained myself to yell when I saw Rima smirking at me and Yaya wording he's totally hot.

But, shortly after we exited the cafeteria I went back to screaming. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Since his ears were his weakness, he dropped me and I landed on my legs.

"Ouch." I growled.

He inched towards me smirking. "Then, shall I hold you again?"

"NO!" I screamed and he chuckled.

His face went back to its cold self. "About the stuff you said in the cafeteria…"

I backed away as he was edging me towards the wall. "WAH!"

Surprisingly, when I opened my eyes he was already leading the way.

"Until I give you my payback, my compensation will be the silent treatment."

I laughed at how serious he got over the matter. "Sure, sure, Ikuto…whatever."

As soon as I made it in the classroom people were ganging questions.

"Amu, is it really true Suzuki tried to rape you?" A guy in my class questioned.

I nodded my head and tried to get back in my seat.

"Amu, why didn't you show off your tae kwon do moves?" A fan girl asked curiously.

I moved passed her, but still answered. "Because, that could tempt him even more."

When I finally sat in my seat my jaw flew open to see Ikuto wearing square shaped glasses.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE THOSE EARLIER!" I waved my finger directly at him.

Ikuto avoided my presence by going back to his lesson. Damn that silent treatment…

"ANSWER ME!" I nailed my hands on the desk angrily.

Still, the ever so stubborn man just brushed me along by turning around.

"Sensei," A girl gawking her eyes over Ikuto raised her hands. "Why are you two informal with each other?"

Ikuto turned around with an unemotional face. "Because, are parents are good friends."

Another hand went in the air from a nosy classmate. "So that means you two knew each other for a long time?"

"Yes." He responded.

I was so pissed that he answered those two and not me. Stupid Ikuto! And you still think I'm childish?

I stomped over to him and jerked him by his indigo blue shirt. "Enough already! I hate the silent treatment! Anything but that!"

"Cool and Spicy!" My classmates fan cried.

"Fine," Ikuto said and faced the class. "She wasn't all cool and spicy you know?"

Chatters filled the classroom.

"No way! What was she like?"

Of course, Ikuto had no problem telling how I was in the past. I guess he was trying to get back at me for the kitty fetish.

"A small micro sized girl with Harry Potter specs."

Of all the ways he could say how I was, he uses Harry Potter… SMH

"No Way!" The class cried. "

And, he didn't stop there…

"She's really sensitive too. I remember her looking up at the stars and crying out "They're so beautiful Ikuto Kun!"

The class thoroughly examined me amazed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I yanked his shirt once again, but he just widely smirked.

I quickly avoided my classmates and Ikuto once the bell rang. My plan was to go back home take a nap, and try to convince myself that this was all a dream.

I ran, sprinted home. I was quite athletic than I ever was before. I was in numerous clubs, and was star athlete of the year three years in a row.

Arriving home, I speculated someone was home since the lights in the living room were on. But, that couldn't be. My parents are hardcore workers. They only get home at six.

Maybe I forgot to turn it off. I cared less and headed to my room.

I was so overwhelmed. Ikuto suddenly barging into my life, my marathon was tomorrow, and I had to make student council flyers.

I unbuttoned my shirt and hanged it in the closet. My hands halted almost removing my pink sports bra, but figured it felt good since no one was in the house to just lie out like this. I sunk into my warm pink covers of the bed and wrapped my left leg around a pillow.

I exhaled and nuzzled into the pillow making it move. Wait…pillows don't move.

"Being a little feisty aren't we Amu?" Ikuto's head popped out of the covers. A pleased smile hanging his face.

"Wah!" I panicked jumping over him, but just made the situation worse. I was cornered at the wall.

Ikuto reintroduced his endearing smirk. "Amu, you should no better than to wear this in front of a man."

I tried leaping over him, but ended up embarrassing myself once again landing flat on his chest.

He seemed a little startled, but still held his smirk and raised his head towards me.

"Are you tempting me Amu?"

My lips were curling up in suspense. How would I know he would be back before me? What if I was to actually take my bra off? Then I remembered. This is my room.

"Hell No! And you should no better than to enter my room fool!" I spat at him.

His smirk dissolved upon hearing my wise crackings and formed into a pout.

"Kicking me in the face, then telling people about myself, and now you lead me on, but call me a fool? Hinamori Amu, do you want to be punished?"

"NO!" I yelled with horror.

He quickly flipped me over to the wall and slid one hand against it and the other beside my hip.

"Get ready Amu." He threatened drawing closer.

I closed my eyes and winced upon feeling my ear nibbled on.

"There's your punishment, if you want more get ready to meet your master."

I gripped onto my ear red faced. "WHO'S MY MASTER? YOU BIT ME YOU IDIOT!"

He just laughed constantly as I pounded on his chest irritated. We were both unaware that two people had made their way silently into my room.

"Amu, what are you doing?" My Father said storming the room.

I turned stone cold when I realized I was still in my bra and plaid skirt. Even worse, my hands were resting on Ikuto's firm chest.

Ikuto seemed to still act casual in this state, and nonchalantly spoke to my Father. "Amu just came back from cheerleading practice. And felt the need to cling onto me like old times."

My Father's dreadful look shifted much happier. "Okay, then carry on!"

"DAD!" I yelled angry. Such a simple thing could make my Father happy.

I leaped off of Ikuto and put on a shirt rapidly. "Did you guys know he would be here?"

Papa looked like he was going to burst with enthusiasm and nodded.

My Mother smiled with her soft gentle eyes. "Coincidentally, it seemed Ikuto came at the right time since we were going to go to America with Ami."

"Why would we go to America with Ami?" I said undoubtfully. It would be too expensive.

Papa corrected me with a smile. "Me and Mama will, _you _will be under Ikuto's care."

IKUTO'S WHAT?

"Are you serious? If you saw what he was doing earlier, then you wouldn't dare to leave me in his HANDS!" I ranted angrily.

Papa shot a look at Ikuto. "What did he do?"

I thought this was my opportunity to rat Ikuto out. "He snuck in my covers without me knowing! I was in my bra! Who knew the guy would be in-."

"But Amu, we slept together before." Ikuto stated innocently.

Papa nodded. "That's right, you used to all the time."

"DAD! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" I lashed at him bitterly.

I was being ignored as my parents were greeting Ikuto like an own family member.

"You're so big now Ikuto Kun." Mama held Ikuto in a hug.

Papa joined Mama setting a hand on Ikuto's shoulders. "Look at these muscles Amu! Don't they make a high school girl all fired up?"

I snarled. "WHO WOULD?"

"Amu, you should be lucky to have a good looking best friend and caretaker. Wouldn't that be wonderful if Ikuto would be your husband?" Mama clutched Ikuto tighter.

Steam was heading out of my ears. I was uncontrollably annoyed now. "NEVER!"

Ikuto slided out of my Mom's arms and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned his chin at the top of my head and smiled.

"I look forward to that day. Why don't you two rest up for tomorrow?"

My parent's eyes gleamed to see the two of us in coupling position. They whispered words to each other while walking away, and threw a few winks at me.

I heaved Ikuto away from me. "DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID? Now, they're misleading!"

"Amu," Ikuto curved his bottom lip into a pout. "What happened to the girl who said she wanted to marry me?"

Even though my fuse broke long ago, each word that came out of his mouth lit another.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

A smirk still lingered on his face. Still teasing me yet again. "Get some sleep okay?"

"Fine! But, I'm not doing it because you told me to!" I stated crossing my arms.

He moved his way towards the door and stopped to turn around with a smile. "Goodnight honey."

I could no longer suppress my feelings anymore and hopped out of bed charging for him.

"And if you just need anything, the numbers should be posted on the fridge." My Mother said carrying luggage.

My whole body numbed in sight to see my Father loading bags outside and my Mother jotting things down for Ikuto.

"MOM! DAD! What are you doing?" I groaned.

My Mother had one arm carrying Ami for defense, and the other packed with their suitcases. "Just leaving Amu Chan. Better rest up for school."

Before I could even stop them; they gave me a kiss and sprinted for the car.

"Great, now we can do stuff together." Ikuto slowly dragged his words with a smile.

I ignored his comment and walked away with my chin up in the air.

Soon after I tried to avoid him, he made his way annoying me once again by sitting beside me on the couch with his left arm stretched out behind me. I glowered him a look and he flipped on the TV.

"A kid's taste as always Amu." Ikuto chuckled when it was on a kid's channel.

"Shut up! Ami was watching it!" I lashed at him bitterly.

He gripped his right hand onto his mouth hiding a laugh. "But, you always watched this Amu."

"Ugh! That's it!" I said jumping up and ended up falling into his lap.

Ikuto chuckled and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. "Did you miss me Amu?"

"Heck no!" I yelled, but he still continued to tighten his grip.

"Let go! Leave me alone!" I squirmed trying any solution to break free from him.

A disappointed Ikuto released me and stood up. "Fine, if you want me to leave you alone then I will."

"Fine." I protested and lifted my chin high.

And the rest of the night he didn't say another word…

**Character Comments:**

Ikuto: How cold.

Amu: Shut up and keep your hands to yourself!

Ikuto: How boring.

Amu: GROSS!

Ikuto: If you think Amu and I should sleep together hit that sexy ass button.

Amu: DON'T!


	3. Lesson 3: Don't have so much pride…

RE-EDITING!

WOOOHH YOU KNOW YOU PUMPED XD


	4. Lesson 4: I’ll count on you

RE-EDITING!

WOOOHH YOU KNOW YOU PUMPED XD


	5. Lesson 5: Dont misunderstand things

RE-EDITING!

WOOOHH YOU KNOW YOU PUMPED XD


	6. Lesson 6: Don't be doubtful

RE-EDITING!

WOOOHH YOU KNOW YOU PUMPED XD


	7. Lesson 7: Eavesdropping is bad

RE-EDITING!

WOOOHH YOU KNOW YOU PUMPED XD


	8. Lesson 8: I'm grateful for you

RE-EDITING!

WOOOHH YOU KNOW YOU PUMPED XD


	9. Lesson 9: Feel Love

RE-EDITING!

WOOOHH YOU KNOW YOU PUMPED XD


	10. Lesson 10: Trust my instincts

RE-EDITING!

WOOOHH YOU KNOW YOU PUMPED XD


	11. Lesson 11: Enjoy the simple things

RE-EDITING!

WOOOHH YOU KNOW YOU PUMPED XD


	12. UPDATE! WE'RE BACK!

*Attention Earthlings*

Ikuto: What the shizz? They're not extra terrestrials Reggie.

Reggie: Yeah, but it sounds cool.

Amu: So anyways, hi, sorry Reggie hasn't been uploading much.

Ikuto: Yeah, so if you were to blame anyone, you should blame her.

Reggie: You better be lucky you're a hot anime character.

Amu: Okay! So we're here to inform you that the story will go on.

{Applauses} XD

Ikuto: The fan girls are waiting.

Amu: You don't know how bad I want to slap you right now.

Ikuto: Where it's at is fine with me baby.

Reggie: Ha-ha alrighty then, well there will be minor changes.

Everyone: LIKE WHAT?

Amu: Like Tadase won't be in the story?

Ikuto: Hell if anyone cares. More importantly I'll never sleep with Amu?

Reggie: …..

Amu: WHAT? SO IT WAS TRUE?

Reggie: …

Ikuto: Enough with the silent treatment dammit!

Reggie: All I can tell you is-

{Everyone listens}

Reggie: Read the story. XD

Ikuto: !#$%^&*

Things that will be changed

-Ikuto will be perverted at home, but cold at school.

-More Tadamu and Amuto scenes.

-Lucane's name will be changed to Kane.

More to come XD


End file.
